


I’ll always love you

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fenice rossa [9]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Takao e Kai stavano insieme, ma quest’ultimo ha deciso di troncare la loro relazione lasciando il Giappone. Si ritrovano dopo tanto tempo.Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.Prompt: BEYBLADE	Kai Hiwatari/Takao Kinomiya	nonostante tutte le sue resistenze, Kai si vede costretto ad ammettere che lo desidera ancora come il primo giornoSong-fic su: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bBGlfDAhimw; Whitney Houston - I Will Always Love You.
Relationships: Hiwatari Kai/Kinomiya Takao | Tyson Granger
Series: Fenice rossa [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050623





	I’ll always love you

I’ll always love you

Fuori dalla finestra non si vedeva niente, i fiocchi di neve candidi oscuravano la vista. La tempesta di neve si abbatteva sulla baita.

Kai ravvivò il fuoco, sospirando, aveva il collo avvolto da una lunga sciarpa candida. "Non avrei dovuto accettare quell’incontro qui. So che era per lavoro, ma è finita che solo noi siamo riusciti ad arrivare prima che le strade chiudessero e ora non ci sarà nessun altro a potermi salvare dall’imbarazzo" pensò.

Takao, alle sue spalle, fece qualche passo nella sua direzione. «Perché te ne sei andato? Ho accettato che gli altri volessero vivere le tue vite, ma la tua era accanto a me» gli domandò.

Kai scrollò le spalle, le fiamme del camino si riflettevano nei suoi occhi. "Lo sapevo che il volere la mia ditta come sponsor alle prossime gare di Beyblade che organizzerà era solo una scusa per potermi chiedere perché l’ho lasciato" pensò. «Esserci ritrovato è solo un caso. Ho tutta l’intenzione di partire appena la tempesta di neve sarà passata» rispose secco.

Takao si sfilò il cappellino che indossava e lo lanciò via, facendolo ricadere vicino ai suoi piedi, sul tappeto di pelliccia bianca sintetica. «Perché me lo dici dandomi la schiena?» lo interrogò. Kai gli chiese in risposta: «Cambia qualcosa?».

Kinomiya digrignò i denti e ordinò: «Girati e guardami negli occhi. Dimmi che non provi niente per me». Kai pensò: "Non posso, provo lo stesso desiderio del giorno in cui siamo conosciuti. Ero troppo piccolo all’inizio per capire che era te che volevo, più che il tuo beat-power. Non ho mai provato per nessuno quello che provo per te.

Ero ossessionato dallo sconfiggerti e dal distruggerti perché non volevo ammettere quello che significavi per il mio cuore. Odio il fatto che ti amo, odio ancor di più di non essere quello giusto per te".

«Kai, dimmelo in faccia!» sbraitò Takeo, rosso in viso,

Hiwatari gli rispose: «Se dovessi rimanere, finirei solo per intralciare la tua vita». "Anche se quando andrò via so che penserò a te in ogni momento della mia vita, come è stato fin’ora" pensò.

«Fai scegliere a me cosa potrebbe intralciarmi e cosa no» disse secco Takao.

Kai si voltò e s’irrigidì, Takao si era sciolto i capelli, che gli ricadevano sulle spalle e si stava spogliando. «Che fai?» biascicò il miliardario, le sue gote divennero rosate.

Takao avanzò deciso verso di lui e lo afferrò per la sciarpa, lo trasse a sé e lo baciò. Kai chiuse gli occhi con un mugolio e schiuse le labbra, Takao approfondì il bacio. Kai, ansimando, riuscì ad allontanarlo, serrando le gambe per l’eccitazione.

"Ti amo, ti amo… Ti amerò per sempre… Non so come fare a negarlo" pensò Hiwatari. Si sfilò la sciarpa e si voltò nuovamente, dandogli le spalle.

Takao lo afferrò e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: «Non ho nessuna intenzione di farti scappare di nuovo». Kai si divincolò, l’altro aumentò la presa della stretta, Kai perse l’equilibrio nel tentativo di liberarsi dall’abbraccio e ricaddero entrambi sul tappeto.

Takao si sdraiò e se lo fece rotolare di sopra, dandogli i polsi. Kai notò le sue labbra protese, gli occhi liquidi e il viso incorniciato dai capelli. "Oh, mio caro, lo sai quanto ti amo. Se solo riuscissi a negarlo" pensò Kai, afferrandogli i polsi con le mani. «Qualsiasi cosa succeda questa notte, io non cambierò idea. Me ne andrò» promise.

«Domani vedremo, per ora godiamoci questo momento» disse Takao. Kai continuò a tenergli i polsi con una mano, con l’altra iniziò a spogliarlo, tastando con attenzione la sua pelle nuda, le sue iridi si tinsero di riflessi color ametista.

"Questo diventerà un altro dei ricordi dolci-amari che porto con me. L’ultimo prima dell’addio.

Sappiamo entrambi che io non sono quello di cui hai bisogno" pensò.

Takao rimase immobile, mentre il suo corpo veniva denudato, aprì le gambe mentre l’altro gli accarezzava l’interno coscia e gemette quando gli stuzzicò i capezzoli.

Kai deglutì a vuoto, gli occhi appannati dalla voglia di possederlo.

"Possibile che tu non capisca che ti amerò per sempre? Lo so che vale anche per te" si disse Takao, mentre l’altro entrava dentro di lui. Lo incalzò con un movimento del bacino, sentiva la finta pelliccia pizzicargli contro la pelle, vampate di calore lo travolgevano.

Kai si augurò: "Spero che la vita ti tratti con gentilezza. Con me non l’ha mai fatto e so che hai sofferto in passato. Tuo padre non si è degnato di venire nemmeno il giorno in cui è morto tuo nonno.

Spero che tu possa ottenere tutto ciò che sognavi, ti auguro gioia e felicità. Soprattutto desidero che tu possa innamorarti di qualcuno che ti merita più di me".

I gemiti di Takao si facevano sempre più alto ed esigenti, quelli desiderosi di Kai scivolavano fuori piano, attutiti.

Takao invocò diverse volte il suo nome.

"Ti amerò per sempre" si ripeté mentalmente Kai diverse volte, mentre le sue spinte si facevano sempre più feroci e desiderose. "Non potrò mai cambiare questo".


End file.
